twilight
by mylittlederpy35
Summary: A man living south of Texas becomes a brony and is soon met by one certain pony at his front door.


I live in a small town south of texas in an old dirty apartment, well, you know how they can be"  
>Anyway i have no pool no yard and no video games and only a few friends, every day i<br>either flip on the television and just watch tv, or bum around with my computer on youtube.  
>I was flipping through channels when i passed Hub,<br>and there was a show called My little pony Friendship is magic, i though of it as a little girls tv show untill  
>i saw the episodes i began to watch more and more, finally season 2 is complete. I began watching fanfics about<br>the show when... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" who is it? i asked, no answer... i asked a bit louder who is it? no answer  
>i shrugged and slowly walked to the door, now i don't know how to say this without sounding completely insane.<br>Well here i go.. i opened the door and you could not imagine the expression on my face when i saw the figure standing at  
>my door. It was and with no doubt it was twilight sparkle, she gave me a smile and said hello there, I slowly backed up,<br>no no no no... this is, i-ii i don't believe this... hello im twilight sparkle, said the pony, at this point im completely  
>out of it. whats your name mister? asked twilight, uh... i-i i don't. that's all i could say before i blacked out<br>right infront of my door.  
>Darkness, that's all i could see, just darkness and then i feel weird, this is no feeling iv'e ever felt, it was a slight<br>tingling but it was not normal i felt like i was becoming full of energy and not tired at all, i see a flash.  
>WOAH! i jump up whats thi- i was stopped my twilights voice, you fainted.<br>As soon as i heard that voice my heart sank, what the! your! i jumped up and began to run, i started to glow, wait what?  
>i floated from the ground and by this time i could not move an inch, i slowly started being pulled back to where i woke<br>up at. It has been 2 minutes since that happened i moved my head up only for it to be put back in place by twilights  
>magic, hey! HEY! what are you doing! i said as i saw twilights horn slowly move toward my head glowing, i tried to let out a scream but twilights hoof covered my mouth then everything faded to white and then black.<br>I wake up, im in my bed, a dream? i let out a sigh of relief but then i realized it is 3 pm, once again my heart sank  
>i turned to my left and then to my right the rooms empty i slowly walk to my doorway quickly glancing both ways before scampering down the hall towards the living room, to my luck well, bad luck there she was standing right there.<br>I turned around and started to sprint. I reached my bedroom i shut the door, locked it and ran to my fold door closet,  
>i opened it and hid in there. That's when i heard my door opening, my bedroom door has no key nor can it be unlocked from the outside in anyway but i heard it opening. I stayed quiet but then, i felt something tap my back i turned and saw her right there. Hello she said, why are you afraid?<br>I was about to getup and run but her magic kept me there, sitting in place.  
>well? asked twilight.<br>I uh... i y-your n-nnot real, you cant b-be.  
>if i weren't real then how would i be standing right here? asked twilight.<br>b-bbut your a fictional character from a kids cartoon how could you even remotely be real?  
>Its not just a show, said twilight everything that has been created will exist in another world extremely far away so if there was a story of a crossing of worlds then it would happen which explains what happened now but i assure you i am as real as you see me right now. said twilight.<br>But that doesn't explain why you knocked me out with your magic!  
>i had to do it because you were going to freak out if i didn't. explained twilight<br>you make a good point. i said as i tried to slowly move back but still could not.  
>can you let go of me please? i asked with an angry yet afraid face.<br>i will but you must promise not to attack me or try telling others. said twilight  
>well that is logical, i thought to myself<br>ok deal. i said as twilight released me from the magic.  
>hey uh... why did you come here anyways? i said with a concerned look in my eyes.<br>i just arrived here from the portal and this was the first house i saw. explained twilight.  
>well want some Ramen noodles? i said, im going to make some. i said.<br>hey, do you wanna see something cool? asked twilight.  
>sure. i said.<br>ok. said twilight as she lowered her horn to the floor infront of me and a bowl of freshly made ramen apeared.  
>that's great! i said with a surprised look on my face.<br>twilight smiled as i picked up the bowl of Ramen and began to eat, it was perfectly made.  
>this is awesome. i said with a mouth full of Ramen.<br>later i went to go brush my teeth and that's when i heard it. my friend brad yelling hey bro hows it hangin.  
>my heart literally skipped a beat because that's when i saw him standing in the kitchen looking at me and twilight was right beside him.<br>i looked at twilight. i uh... i.  
>shh. said cant see or hear me. i have a spell.<br>hey dude you what? asked brad.  
>oh i um wait never mind i remember. i said trying to trick brad.<br>twilight began to laugh a bit.  
>it was probably the look on my face when i saw her right beside him.<br>hey man you got any Ramen? asked brad.  
>you came to the right place. me and twilight both smiled.<br>TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
